Lunch Time
by TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: Jonathan tells the story of how he became an angel over lunch.


**A/N: This is a sequel to Side Effects. So, if you are wondering why Jonathan Shadowhunter is talking to Jace and Clary, why Sebastian isn't evil anymore, why Jace has wings, or what the Steven situation is, you may want to read that one first.**

It was the day after the whole Steven situation, and everyone but Sebastian had gathered in the kitchen. Clary was making sandwiches. Isabelle and Jonathan had just been hunting demons. There were still a lot of them all over left over from the attacks on the Shadowhunters. Jace was going to meet Alec at Magnus' for the afternoon shift. Meals were the only times that everyone was in one place.

"So Jonathan," Isabelle said as she grabbed a plate. "How did you become an angel?"

"Oh, you know, got stabbed with an angel sword, pissed off another angel, the usual." he said with a shrug.

Clary wet her knife down on the counter with a clink. "What."

"It's not that big of a deal." Jonathan said.

"Maybe you should elaborate." Isabelle suggested.

"Fine," Jonathan said with a sigh that implied he would rather be doing anything else.  
"Dave and I were-"

"Dave?" Jace interrupted.

"David Branwell, my _parabatai._ Anyway, Dave and I were testing out his new invention, seraph blades, while we hunted down a demon which turned out to be a Raker demon…"

-‹◊›-

Jonathan ducked under the demon's tail, searching for a way to get at its weak spot. Raker demons were covered in chitinous armor except for the backs of their necks. The problem was that, although they resembled grasshoppers, Raker demons were the size of large horses. He would have to somehow get up on its back in order to kill it.

Dave was keeping the demon distracted while he figured out a way to get on its back.

"Hurry up Jon!" Dave shouted.

Finally, Jonathan saw an opening. He ducked under a flailing wing and jumped, grabbing onto one of the demon's many ridges. The armor cut into his hands as he pulled himself up onto the demon's back.

He cautiously climbed up to its neck. The demon began bucking once it realized that he was on its back, but by that time he was already at its neck. Raker demons weren't very smart.

Jonathan pulled out a seraph blade Dave had given him, but swore once he saw that it would be too short to kill the demon.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked as he jumped over a swinging leg.

"The blade is too short. Toss me the Mortal Sword." he shouted back.

-‹◊›-

"You hunted demons with the Mortal Sword." Isabelle said incredulously.

"It's a sword. What else should we have used it for?" said Jonathan.

-‹◊›-

Dave pulled the sword out of its sheath on his back and it burst into flames.

-‹◊›-

"Are we talking about the same Mortal Sword?" Jace asked. "Because I've seen it up close and personal, and it was never on fire."

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Jonathan asked.

-‹◊›-

The sword flew towards him hilt first, and Jonathan precariously reached out to grab it. However, one of the demon's antennas clipped it, and it spun out of place, lodging itself in his thigh. The flames went out and the skin around the wound began to glow, but Jonathan ignored it in favor of the demon currently trying to kill his _parabatai_.

He pulled the sword out of his leg and stabbed the Raker through its neck. A shudder ran through the demon, and it collapsed, dislodging him from its back.

He was bleeding heavily from the wound on his thigh, he noted as he pulled out his stele. Jonathan accidentally grabbed the seraph blade instead, though.

"An iratze will not help you." said a voice that he recognized but could not place.

He looked up and smiled when he saw the frowning angel. "Hello Ithuriel."

A distant corner of his mind noticed that the blade in his hand had begun to glow, but he was more preoccupied with the pain his mind was registering.

"There will be consequences." Ithuriel said.

Jonathan grimaced. "Please just heal me."

Ithuriel nodded, and Jonathan sighed in relief when the pain vanished.

The angel was gone by the time Dave showed up, Mortal Sword in hand.

"It's not burning anymore." he observed.

"Strange." Jonathan agreed.

Dave beamed when he saw the glowing seraph blade in Jonathan's hand.

"How did you get it to work?" he asked.

"I gave it an angel's name."

-‹◊›-

Jonathan grew wings a week later.

**A/N: And then Dave became the first Silent Brother. His younger brother is Clary's ancestor. Awesome, right? Two more side stories to go. Until next time, The Freak.**


End file.
